Hayate and the Snow Queen
by musikazen
Summary: An angel falls from the sky, changing Elsa's life
1. Chapter 1

Elsa stood on the balcony of her room gazing at her kingdom. The streets were bare, not a soul in sight, the lamps had gone dark even the ones at the docks, which were usually kept on late had long been put out. It was quiet. The quiet of sleep that blanketed her people and sent them into a night filled with dreams. But, sleep tonight eluded her. Not for lack of being tired, for the heavens knew, she certainly was. A day dealing with dignitaries and advisors on matters of state could do that to a person. No, she was certainly tired, but unable to sleep. It was just one of those nights.

Taking a deep breath of crisp air, crisper than most would have liked, she relaxed as she gazed at the night sky. Alive with streaks of green, blues, and purples of the northern lights, it was a sight to behold. Beautiful and wondrous one that never got old. It reminded her of better times of her youth before she feared the magic lying within her. It was while she gazed at the graceful waves streaming across the sky, that Elsa noticed a shooting star, but it behaved oddly. It seemed to fall. Fall straight for her!

Scrambling away she watched as not a rock, but an angel crashed to the floor and slid through the doors of her open room. Fearing the worst, Elsa ran after it. The angel hadn't stirred from where it landed in the middle of her room. Kneeling before it, she noticed the odd clothing and the dark black color of the wings. _A fallen angel?_ Well, it certainly fell, but was it cast out of heaven?

Turning the body over revealed a gash going through the angel's stomach, the wound was deep and bled profusely. She hadn't even known angel's could bleed. Thinking quickly, Elsa laid her hands on the wound. Her hand glowed blue and ice formed over the gash, not healing it but at least slowing the bleeding. Satisfied, the angel wouldn't die, which in itself was an odd thought, Elsa called for the royal healer to be brought immediately.

While she waited, Elsa returned to the angel's side. She had to get it at least off the floor and onto the bed. It was difficult, she didn't have the strength to lift the angel, but Elsa managed to drag it to the foot of the bed and then somehow onto it after much huffing and puffing. She then placed the gold staff and old tome of a book scattered across the floor to one corner of the room, before taking a seat beside the sleeping angel.

What was she going to tell the healer? Could the healer even fix an angel? Elsa sincerely hoped so. It was a beautiful creature. Petite, at least shorter than her, a handsome face with long eyelashes, supple lips, and perfect brows, framed by shoulder length silvery blond hair that seemed to glow, and the shapely curves of a woman. Pity, if such a creature should die.

At hearing the knock at her door, Elsa left her seat and allowed the healer entrance, explaining the situation first before allowing the old woman to see for herself. Shock at actually seeing an angel, quickly faded as healing the wound took precedence. The healer had Elsa melt her ice so that she could treat it. Taking needle and thread she sewed the wound shut and than smeared a foul smelling green salve over the skin.

"You think it will work?" Elsa asked.

"Only time will tell, your highness. But, I pray it does."

Elsa nodded and before long the healer left, leaving some medicine behind along with instructions that Elsa carefully listened to since she had taken it upon herself to care for the angel. She didn't need the whole kingdom to find out she had an injured angel sleeping in her room. She didn't know what the people would do, although she knew they wouldn't hurt it, they did afterall accept her as their queen despite her fearful power. No, for now she would keep this a secret, and the fewer people that knew the better.

Although, what would she say to her sister. She would surely notice if she stayed locked up in her room again. Being kept a self-made prisoner for years and staying out of contact with the outside world including her sister to protect them from the power she had yet to gain full control over had taken its toll. Her sister hated when she secluded herself, especially after they so recently reconciled, which occurred after she had accidently placed her kingdom in an eternal winter and nearly lost her sister to her stray powers. That's when she realized love was the answer and she was able to thaw the ice from her kingdom. Although, the ice in her heart kept it forever frozen, she felt warmth through the love she held for her dear sister.

The angel began moaning and groaning her face tensing as she began to shake with chills and sweat. Placing a hand to the angel's forehead, Elsa found it warm with fever.

'…wa…tch…..out…." The angel murmured caught in a nightmare as she twisted and turned.

Using her power, Elsa let the cold trickle into the angel's body, subduing the heat and quieting her once more into restful slumber. She wondered what could have happened to this angel, she had clearly been through something rough, her wounds were testimony to that. That night and a few nights after, Elsa got very little sleep as she helped the angel fight pain and fever induced nightmares. It wasn't until the third day that the fever finally broke, making Elsa sigh with relief. The healer had come to check on the wound earlier too and found it healing at a remarkable rate. She predicted it would be gone by the end of the second week, but she wondered when the angel would wake.

It was the dead of night, and she had just gotten to sleep when something roused Elsa from slumber. It was a glow that came from the angel. Getting out of the spare bed she had brought in her room since the angel was currently occupying hers, Elsa went over to check on her. Shock grabbed her. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was still half asleep for it seemed the image of the angel began to flicker. It wasn't. The angel was indeed flickering as her chest glowed white something slowly coming out. Unable to do anything, Elsa just watched as a white orb floated out containing a fairy with silver hair. The angel's black wings disappeared and the silver blond of her hair was dyed an earth brown as the fairy hovered above the once angel's chest before gently setting down, asleep upon the former angel's breast.

Taking a seat, Elsa just stared at the two wondering what on Izen just happened. Sleep eluded her that night too. It was with dark circles under her eyes the following morning that Elsa started her day. Thankfully, her sister was out with her boyfriend, the ice harvester that day, otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of it. But, her mind throughout the day was preoccupied by the angel and what happened the night before. She wanted answers and the waiting had become a bit of a nuisance.

"Your majesty?" Her advisor called his distracted queen, she had been that way all morning.

Elsa sat up straighter and regally gave her reply. Thankful at least some part of her had been listening to the constant drone. The meeting ended around mid-day, giving Elsa a break before the next round, which was to resume in the afternoon. Quickly, heading to her room, Elsa opened the door where panic gripped her. The bed where the angel should be was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing her room, each step crackling with ice along the floor as her power reacted to her emotion, Elsa rubbed at her temples trying to calm the jumble of thoughts and concerns in her head. She had to breath. She had to be in control. Her power quieted some, as she forcefully relaxed and thought rationally about what she should do. The angel, that's what she had taken to calling her since she didn't know her name, and her fairy couldn't have gotten far. Not with that injury and not with all the guards roaming the palace. Someone would have noticed and informed her, therefore she had to be here. A cold breeze blew against her dress making the silvery cape she wore billow. The door to the balcony that she thought had been closed was ajar. Panic gripped her again, but before any harm could be done she squashed it. Calmly walking to the door she opened the way to the balcony. It wouldn't have been at all impossible for the angel to simply fly away. Gripping the edge of the stone fence keeping her from falling Elsa gazed at her kingdom, thinking by some miracle she'd be able to find the angel. As luck would have it she heard some rustling coming from the left and below her. Peaking over the edge she found the earth haired angel climbing down the vines adorning her castle. Both relieved and angry that the angel would escape without even a word and especially in her condition, Elsa watched for a moment before she made her presence known.

"What are you doing?" She said quietly with both authority and curiosity.

The angel stopped mid-way to a foothold below her and slowly brought her head up to look at the queen. The angel's eyes were a striking blue like ice on water. The queen was taken aback never would she have imagined such pretty eyes, although it shouldn't have surprised her considering this was an angel. Of course, her surprise never showed, as their eyes met in a standstill that lasted only a few moments before the angel gave an adorable sheepish smile like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Um… I needed fresh air?" Her voice was sweet melodic even as it flowed in the chill air.

"And standing on the balcony wouldn't have been enough." Elsa deadpanned. She would have laughed at the situation, but she could see the haggard appearance the angel wore. For someone that was suppose to be majestic this angel was certainly stupid, or perhaps she just didn't know what was good for her. "Come back in, there is much I would like to discuss with you."

The angel seemed to contemplate this when dizziness hit her hard. She grew paler than she actually was, an ashen white that made her look sickly as her head came to rest against the wall, and she breathed deeply, trying to regain her strength. Afraid she'd fall, Elsa touched the castle wall smothering it in ice that ran down to the angel who watched in surprise as a ledge of ice grew beneath her feet and got thicker, elevating her up to the snow queen, watching her with concern.

The queen caught her as she slumped forward her knees to wobbly to hold her anymore. "You're a very foolish angel." She told her as she shifted her arm under the shorter woman and supported her as they walked inside and out of the cold.

_Angel?_ Had this royal woman seen her in her barrier jacket. Well, even if she did. It didn't matter, she had seen her use magic, although a kind she had never seen before. There were no magic circles and if she had a device it was certainly well hidden. But, there was something she had to get clear first. "I'm not an angel." She whispered as the queen walked her back to bed.

"Forgive me, but when I first saw you, you appeared as such…..And I'm Elsa, queen of Arendelle."

The angel nodded, sitting on the bed with the Queen's support. "My name's Hayate Yagami. Commanding officer of the TSAB ground forces. I would curtsy, your majesty but I think I'd end up face first on the floor." She gave her a silly smile as she leaned back into the pillows, her stomach felt horrible. Not at all surprising, considering she nearly lost her life.

The queen giggled, the sound soft like tinkling bells, pulling the commander from troubling thoughts. "That's quiet alright. I'm not much for formalities."

Silence resumed as they studied each other. It wasn't often that Hayate met royalty, but she could say this woman was the nicest most down to earth royal she met. And she was certainly a cool beauty. Speaking of which, "Where did you learn your magic?" Hayate asked.

"Self taught." She said it in such a way that was deprecating. Hayate even caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes before it vanished.

"Well you've done wonderfully. If you weren't a queen I'd recruit you." Hayate joked, easing the tension. She did well because the queen giggled with her hand delicately placed over her mouth. Hayate liked it, smiling pleasantly at her while her eyes closed, exhaustion catching up with her.

The queen watched silently for a few some reason, this Hayate put her at ease. There was something about her that she just didn't feel around other people. Maybe it was because she was an angel. Although, Hayate had denied it. _But, if she wasn't an angel what else could she be?_

A question meant for another day because a look at the darkening sky told her she was going to be late for her second meeting of the day. With a sigh, she quietly left the room and went to perform her duties as queen.


End file.
